miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Junk Love
"}} "Junk Love" is the sixth episode of Miami Vice's second season. It premiered on November 8, 1985, and was rerun on June 20, 1986. Summary ' link to a smuggler is a drug-addicted woman who could blow their case with her habit. Plot Tubbs is checking out a hotel run by Ivory Jones with high priced call girls, and gets an invite to a room with one. Just as things get started there is the sound of glass breaking next door - a client threw a girl, Rosella Maestres against a mirror, claiming she bit him. Crockett and Tubbs go to check on her; she's not badly hurt, but can't remember her name. At OCB Rosella cries inconsolably, saying "don't tell" over and over and refusing to make any phone calls, clearly strung out. Switek and Zito's recordings didn't come through, so they cannot hold Ivory. But Castillo remembers Ivory from the Southeast Asia days, when he worked for another smuggler, Juan Carlos Silva. They pull Silva's file and find that he is connected with the girl they brought in. They ask her about it at the hospital and she says she ran away from Silva and his partner Roberto Penaro and their cars, dogs, games, etc. Tubbs asks her if tricking with Ivory is her way of getting back at Silva and she doesn't respond, insisting she only wants to get away from them; she offers to help the investigation. After they leave, Penaro stops by and gives her a hit. Back at OCB, they review information about Silva from the Feds, who have been after Silva for 18 months but have nothing solid, because he covers his tracks too well. There have been a number of mysterious deaths in the Silva organization in the past six months, possibly internal. Silva and Penaro are competition junkies, constantly trying to outdo each other, and Penaro was the one to get Rosella out of the hospital. Tubbs is wary about using Rosella to get Silva because of her addiction. During processing Castillo lets Ivory know three of the girls working for him are illegal immigrants; to avoid charges, Castillo wants him to help nail Silva. Ivory is reluctant at first but agrees. Silva admires Rosella in her room, but Rosella says that she told Penaro what's going on and that he will kill Silva. He shoves her down onto the bed and forces a kiss, before she gives in. Silva's drugs are moved from plane to boat to land for efficiency reasons. The weed is packed inside of fish moved from the boat to a delivery truck; after a shipment that Crockett and Tubbs are observe, Silva blows up the boat with a remote-controlled bomb. Crockett and Tubbs speak to Ivory at an auction, learning that Penaro and some of his crew are missing; Ivory isn't sure they weren't in the explosion. Rosetta and Silva attend the auction, and Silva and Crockett get into a bidding war for the yacht Lauderdale Lady, which Silva buys for $475,000. At the marina, Crockett and Silva exchange drinks, and talk about their love of competition in boats, cars, etc. Crockett and Tubbs are invited to a party at Silva's, which he says Penaro will also attend. Crockett and Tubbs arrive at the party and Silva greets them, with Rosella trailing along. Penaro is still "fishing", so Silva has Rosetta show them around. When Silva leaves, they ask Rosella why she's still with Silva when she talks about how much she hates it; she doesn't answer. She tells Tubbs to get lost while Crockett stays to find out more. Rosella tells him a smuggler named Valenzuela killed Penaro and the man she was going to marry, and that Silva's money holds her there. Crockett doesn't buy it, but Rosella won't tell him any more. Tubbs finds a room filled with surveillance screens, and watches Rosella kiss Crockett by the pool, which Silva also sees. Silva comments that she likes for him to watch, before he and Tubbs talk business. Crockett and Tubbs prepare to leave as the dogfights start; Silva has asked them to pick up a package for him from a buoy, as a trial run. Neither can understand why Rosella stays when she clearly hates Silva. Rosetta tells Silva she earned lots of money while she was away; when Silva asks what kind of money, Rosella tells him to ask Ivory. Switek and Zito plant bugs on the underside of Silva's boat. Rosella is swimming in the pool when Silva, angered with her habit of running away and fooling around with men, gives and tells her to try on Ivory's necklace, signifying that he has killed Ivory. Gina and Trudy speak with Rosella at Ivory's place; Rosella feels all the people Silva has killed are victims of his jealousy, and she is afraid that Crockett will be next because Silva thinks Rosetta likes him. Gina finds out some rather disturbing information - Silva is actually Rosella's father, and they have been having a long-term incestuous relationship, explaining her defensiveness. Silva traps Crockett and Tubbs by switching boats, leaving their backup floundering. Crockett swims out to the buoy and finds nothing, before Silva's boat descends upon them, filled with armed men. After a couple of threatening runs at the Scarab, Silva taunts Rosella with his power over the Vice cops, saying that he will spare them out of his love for her. She tells him that what he's done to her is anything but love. He gives her his gun, challenging her to kill him "if she doesn't love him". After hesitating, Rosella says "Good-bye, daddy," and pulls the trigger. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Jose Perez as Juan Carlos Silva *Ely Pouget as Rosella Maestres *Miles Davis as Ivory Jones Co-Starring *Manuel Cimadevilla as Roberto Penaro Uncredited *Michael DeLorenzo as Dogfight gambler *Jodi Letizia as Nina *Seth Steiger as Edgy Eddie Notes * Camera cart and crew visible in Ferrari door, just as Gina closes the door. * During this week in 1985, Jan Hammer's "Miami Vice Theme" would hit the #1 spot on Billboard's Hot 100 chart. No instrumental TV theme has done so since. * Radio Marti (whose transmissions interfered with Switek's monitoring of Tubbs' wire when meeting with Ivory Jones) began transmitting on May 20, 1985, and still exists today (a TV version began in 1990). Production Notes *Filmed: September 5, 1985 - September 13, 1985 *Production Code: 60017 *Production Order: 29 Filming Locations *1100 Ocean Drive, Miami Beach (Jones' brothel in opening) *1415 North View Drive, Sunset Island, Miami Beach (Silva's house) *Fairmont Turnberry Isle Resort & Club 19999 West Country Club Drive, Aventura (Crockett/Silva attend boat auction) *No Name Harbor, Key Biscayne (Exploding Boat with Penaro onboard) *south of Key Biscayne, near Stiltsville (Silva/Rosetta on boat with Crockett/Tubbs pursuing) Music *"True Love" by Wang Chung (Rosetta fixing hair) *"Slave to Love" by Bryan Ferry (during Silva's party) *"Little by Little" by Robert Plant (end sequence with Rosetta & Silva) Quotes *''Zito:'' "Where is he wearing his (Tubbs') mic?" Switek: "You don't want to know!" *''Zito:'' "What if he (Tubbs) takes his clothes off?" Switek: "I'm turning in my headset!" *"If he moves, bite him again!" -- Crockett to Gina holding the man that threw Rosella against the glass for biting him *"The secret to my success, whether it's women or money, is knowing when to quit. I oughta know, I'm divorced and broke!" -- Crockett to Tubbs at auction Category:Season 2 episodes